yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 078
のバウンティハンター | romaji = Hankotsu no Bauntī Hantā | japanese translated = Rebellious Bounty Hunter | english = | japanese air date = November 21, 2018 | english air date = | japanese opening = go forward | english opening = | japanese ending = Glory | english ending = | screenwriter = Takegami Junki | director = Kurii Shigenori | storyboard artist = Eran | animation director = Kataoka Emiko, Honda Matsuki }} "Rebellious Bounty Hunter" is the seventy-eighth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It aired in Japan on November 21, 2018. Featured Duel: Varis vs. Blood Shepherd This Duel is conducted as a Master Duel. Turn 1: Varis Varis sets a card. Turn 2: Blood Shepherd Blood Shepherd Normal Summons "Duplicate Drone" (0/0), then Special Summons a second "Duplicate Drone" from his hand via its own effect since he already controls a "Duplicate Drone". Next, since he controls a "Drone" monster, he Special Summons "Scud Drone" (800/1100) from his hand via its own effect. He uses the two "Duplicate Drones" to Link Summon "Battledrone Warrant" (1200/LINK-2/←↓), then uses "Battledrone Warrant" and "Scud Drone" to Link Summon "Battledrone General" (2400/LINK-3/←↓→). Blood Shepherd activates the effect of "Battledrone General", allowing him to Special Summon a "Drone" monster from his GY to the zone "Battledrone General" points to. He Special Summons "Warrant". "Warrant" attacks Varis directly (Varis: 4000 → 2800 LP), and Blood Shepherd uses "General's" effect to tribute "Warrant" to inflict damage equal to its ATK to Varis (Varis 2800 → 1600). "General" attacks directly, but Varis activates the effect of "Checksum Dragon" (400/2400) from his hand, which activates if a monster makes a direct attack on the same turn the user took battle damage, allowing it to be Special Summoned and increasing Varis's LP equal to half of its DEF (Varis: 1600 → 2800 LP). A replay occurs and "General" attacks "Checksum Dragon" (Varis: 2800 → 800 LP), but because "Checksum" was Special Summoned by its own effect, it cannot be destroyed by battle the turn it was summoned. Blood Sheperd sets one card, activates "Blitz Drone", and ends his turn. Because no monsters are in his Main Monster Zones, "Warrant"'s effect Special Summons it back to the field from the GY. "Blitz Drone" then activates, tributing "Warrant" to deal damage equal to its ATK, but Varis activates his set "Imperial Order", negating all Spell Card effects while it is on the field. Turn 3: Varis Varis pays 700 Life Points to keep "Imperial Order" active (Varis: 800 → 100 LP). Because Blood Shepherd controls a Link Monster, Varis uses the effect of "Gateway Dragon" (1600/1400) to Special Summon it from his hand. He uses "Gateway Dragon"'s other effect to summon a Level 4 or lower DARK monster from the hand. Varis Special Summons "DMZ Dragon" (0/2000). He uses "Gateway", "DMZ", and "Checksum" to Link Summon "Topologic Trisbaena" (2500/LINK-3/↙↑↘). As Blood Shepherd controls a "Drone" Monster, he activates his set "Capture Drone" by targeting a Link Monster his opponent controls, in this case "Trisbaena". That target has its effect negated and cannot be used as Link Material nor tributed. Because Blood Shepherd controls a monster and Varis controls a Link Monster, Varis Special Summons 'Vulnerability Dragon" (100/100) from his hand via its own effect, then destroys one monster on his own field each monster Blood Shepherd controls. Varis destroys "Trisbaena", and "Capture Drone is destroyed because its target is no longer on the field. He then Normal Summons "Rokket Synchron" (300/0), and activates its effect to Special Summon a Level 5 or higher Dragon from his GY in Defense Position, targeting "Checksum Dragon". Varis then tunes the Level 1 "Rokket Synchron" with Level 1 "Vulnerability Dragon" and Level 6 "Checksum Dragon" to Synchro Summon "Borreload Savage Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Since "Savage Dragon" was Synchro Summoned, its effect equips it with 1 Link Monster in Varis's GY, then "Savage Dragon" gains Borrel Counters equal to the Link Rating of the equipped monster. Varis targets "Trisbaena" ("Borreload Savage Dragon" Borrel Counters: 3). The other effect of "Savage Dragon" allows it to gain ATK equal to half of "Trisbaena's" ATK ("Savage Dragon": 3000 ATK → 4250 ATK). "Savage Dragon" attacks and destroys "General" (Blood Shepherd 4000 → 2150 LP). Varis then activates the effect of "DMZ Dragon" in his GY as a monster equipped with an Equip Card attacked, banishing "DMZ Dragon" to destroy an Equp Card equipped to it and letting it attack once again in a row. By destroying "Trisbaena", "Savage Dragon" gets a second attack, and its ATK returns to normal ("Savage Dragon": 4250 → 3000 ATK). "Savage Dragon" attacks Blood Shepherd directly (Blood Shepherd: 2150 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.